My aphrodisiac is you
by Katlyss A. Orua
Summary: "Ses bras sont toujours là pour me réconforter. Et une nuit, ses lèvres."


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers de Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et non à moi.

**Auteur:** Katlyss A. Orua

**Note:** A la fin du tome 3, je suis restée un peu sur ma fin en ce qui concerne la relation de Katniss et Peeta. Alors voici un tout petit one-shot pour compenser un peu.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée. Le soleil brille et il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel. Mais on ne crève pas de chaud. Il fait juste bon comme il faut. J'aime les journées comme celles là. Peeta et moi nous sommes réveillés dès le levé du jour. J'ai chassé un peu puis nous avons décidé de faire un pique-nique. Nous sommes partis dans une prairie non loin du village des vainqueurs et j'ai choisis un arbre près duquel nous installer. J'ai préparé une nappe de fortune pendant que Peeta s'est occupé de la nourriture. Ca a été le meilleur après –midi que j'ai passé depuis mon retour au Disctrict 12.

Nous avons savouré notre repas et somnolé à l'ombre de l'arbre. J'étais assise contre le tronc, la tête de Peeta sur mes cuisses. J'ai joué avec ses cheveux blonds. J'aime ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore y passer mes doigts. Il a pensé les couper courts à un moment mais je m'y suis fortement opposé. Il m'avait regardé, surpris, puis m'avait assuré qu'il n'y toucherait pas.

J'aime tellement caresser ses cheveux que je le fais même en dormant. Et cette fois, Peeta m'a laissé faire, comme d'habitude et s'est même endormi avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

En fin d'après midi il s'est réveillé, redressé puis m'a dit :

- Je vais te faire un bon goûter !

Me voilà donc dans la cuisine en train de le regarder s'affairer.

J'aime le regarder faire du pain. Un peu comme quand il peint, il devient un peu différent. Son regard est concentré, ses gestes, précis. Il est beau. Peeta est vraiment beau.

Une fois la pâte à pain prête, il la met à cuire.

- C'est de la brioche, me dit-il. On va la manger avec un chocolat chaud.

Il s'empresse donc d'en préparer deux grands bols

Lorsque la brioche est prête, il en coupe deux grandes tranches puis me tend du beurre.

- Tiens, tartine moi ça !

J'obéis, curieuse. Puis, il saupoudre les tranches beurrées de poudre de chocolat, m'en tend une et me dis :

- Fais comme moi.

Il plie la tranche et la trempe dans le chocolat. Je fais de même.

C'est un régal. Un délice. C'est doux, chaud, sucré. A l'image de Peeta.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à ne rien faire. C'est plaisant, reposant. Peeta me redonne peu à peu goût à la vie. Il a une patience infinie. Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas partir en courant lorsqu'il est revenu me voir pour la première fois, à son arrivée du Capitole.

Lorsque que je décide d'aller me coucher, Peeta m'accompagne comme a son habitude. Il s'allonge près de moi, me caresse la joue, me donne un baiser sur le front et me dit bonne nuit. Mais malgré la superbe journée et la présence de Peeta, je ne passe pas une bonne nuit. Je rêve de sang, de violence, de l'arène et surtout de la mort de mon garçon des pains. Je suis réveillée par la voix de ce dernier qui tente de me calmer en me disant que ce n'est qu'un rêve qu'il est là, à mes côtés. J'ai dû crier son nom. Il me serre tout contre lui et me berce doucement tandis que mes larmes cessent peu à peu de couler.

J'ai eu si peur… lui dis-je dans un murmure. Si peur de te perdre.

Il se redresse un peu, me caresse le visage et, à la lumière de la lune, son regard bleu me transperce. Puis il se penche, et tout doucement, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je réponds immédiatement à son baiser en portant mes mains à son visage. C'est le troisième baiser que j'échange avec lui qui me fait ressentir un brasier qui consume mon corps de désir. Je prends alors pleinement conscience de la dépendance que j'ai de lui. Alors que notre baiser s'approfondit, il se positionne au dessus de moi. J'adore ça. Le sentir tout contre moi a toujours été d'un réconfort total. Mais là, ce besoin de le sentir contre moi est d'une autre nature.

Ses lèvres partent s'aventurer dans mon cou un instant puis reviennent à l'assaut des miennes. Sa main libre parcours mon corps, descend jusqu'à ma cuisse, qu'il relève pour que ma jambe entoure son bassin. Ses doigts me brûlent la peau. Ils glissent sous ma chemise de nuit, pour caresser mes hanches, mon ventre sans pour autant s'approcher de ma poitrine. J'ai moi aussi caressé son torse musclé, fourragé dans ses cheveux. Mais, à ma grande surprise, qu'il ne s'approche pas de ma poitrine, me frustre. Tout à coup, il s'interrompt. Il m'admire un instant et dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres. A la vue de mon regard surpris, interrogateur puis offusqué, il rit. Puis il se reprend et me dit d'un air indéchiffrable :

- Je préfère y aller doucement, mon amour. Je veux que tu le veuilles vraiment. Je veux que tu saches pleinement que tu m'aimes lorsqu'on le fera.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre.

- Je devrais peut-être…

Il commence sa phrase en s'écartant mais je m'accroche à lui, affolée. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Il me contemple du regard, surpris de la ferveur avec laquelle je l'ai retenu.

- Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Reste avec moi.

- Toujours. Je n'allais pas te laisser, Katniss. Répond-il.

Il me serre dans ses bras. Je me love contre lui, respirant son odeur si enivrante et m'endors rapidement. Avant que je ne plonge réellement dans le sommeil, l'idée que je puisse vraiment l'aimer d'amour, comme lui m'aime commence à faire son chemin.

La nuit suivante, quand il me glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ?

Je lui réponds :

- Réel.


End file.
